When morning comes
by bonesmad
Summary: everything has changed. And theyll have to be eased into it


Her hair had gone wildly curly from the walk in the rain, but it was still damp from the last few hours she'd just had. The only other time he'd seen her hair like this was when they'd been forced into the river in her car. He teased one of the tight curls around his finger.

"Why do you never wear your hair like this it's gorgeous." He said softly kissing her shoulder. She nestled further into his arms and sighed.

"I hate it like this. It's unmanageable!"

"I think it's stunning. You should always wear it like this. Rain soaked and sex styled."

"It's wild."

"Like, as I now know, you, detective." He grinned she turned into his arms not even trying to hold back a smile. But then it hit her

"I didn't tell you something." She said moving backs lightly from him. As she did a phone started buzzing on the floor.

"Hold that thought." He said getting out of the tangled sheets. She sat up against the headboard; she felt a blush creep across her face as the moon light coming through the crack in the curtain showed every inch of Richard Castle to her. she grinned and pulled the black sheet up to cover herself. He finally found his long forgotten trousers and pulled out his phone.

"Mother. It's one am why are you calling." He said answering and putting it on speaker

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't drunk yourself into a coma." He laughed and sat back up beside her.

"Thank you very much mother, but I'll have you know that I haven't touched a drop."

"Don't lie to me darling. I know you! Not only has your daughter officially grown up and left the nest, but you've had your heart br…"

"Now would be a good time to tell you I have company over." He said quickly.

"Oh dear god we go away from one night… is it that airhostess because Richard…"

"Goodnight mother." He said hanging up and throwing the phone over to his nightstand. He turned to find her looking at him with nothing but sadness. "Kate?"

"I'm so sorry Castle."

"You've already said that." He smiled and leaned forward

"No not for that I didn't."

"For what…"

"breaking your heart." She whispered, he laughed. "I'm serious Castle."

"It's Castle again so, is it? I think I preferred Riiiiick." He breathed out, then kissed her neck. "Don't worry you fixed it after you saved my from Savage. I knew then you cared."

"Did you apologise to Ryan yet for cheating on us." she managed to say as he moved up to her jaw.

"He has my car." He said simply then stopped and pulled back. "What did you need to tell me?" her head fell again.

"I… I quit." She said quickly. "She was suspending us and I just quit. Dropped my badge and walked." He was silent. "I quit my job" it finally sank in with her. "I'm unemployed." Her eyes caught his. "I quit!" she repeated.

"Good." He grinned. she was stunned.

"What…" he reached out and taking her hips pulled her onto his lap.

"Now there is no reason for us to leave this apartment." He said before kissing her collarbone.

"Riiick…" she whispered.

"Yeah I definitely prefer that!"

* * *

"uh not again!" he said reaching out to grab the ringing phone. Kate awoke sharply as her head rolled off his chest at the movement.

"Hey!" she muttered.

"Hello." He said into the most annoying object in the world. Suddenly he sat up. "Alexis hi!" that definitely woke her up. "Good morning how was it." he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes that would most definitely qualify as a story too inappropriate to tell you children. Congratulations. While we're on that maybe it's one you don't tell your father either…. Where am I? What… oh my god Alexis I am so sorry I must have slept through my alarm. It was a late night." He looked down at the head now buried in a pillow. "I am… oh ok…. yeah that sounds great! Perfect thanks. Love you." He put the phone down again. "Kate its gone one." He said running a hand over her shoulder. "Your lunch with Alexis!"

"Has been missed. But she is bringing lunch here." she shot out of the bed and began scanning the room for her clothes. "Hey, hey Kate it's ok! She will love to see you here." he grinned as he watched her dart around the room. "Most of it's in the office I would say."

"She will hate me." Beckett muttered grabbing her blouse.

"why do you think that!" he sat up straight.

"She already does!" she said looking up at him. "You ripped all the buttons but one!" she held up the black fabric.

"Take one of mine… what do you mean she already hates you. She adores you."

"She hates what I do to you. How I get you into trouble and you risk your life for me. She hates me because you might not come home to her because of me."

"That's all my fault. She doesn't hate you. She hates me for loving you, she thinks I'm being stupid for still chasing after you."

"Which you were." She said and he grabbed her arm turning her to him.

"Clearly not." He said kissing her palm. "If you don't want to tell her yet we don't have to." She paused looking deep into his eyes.

"No. You don't keep secrets from her. I don't want to be the one to make you start." He squeezed her hand grinning.

"God I love you." She grinned feeling a wave of joy flow over her.

"I..." she stopped. He stroked her hand

"It's ok you don't have to."

"no Castle. I love you." She grinned. his smiled widened.

"You do." She rolled her eyes.

"Like you didn't know."

"Yes but now I definitely know." She reached out as if to stroke his face but grabbed his ear instead.

"Stop messing with me I need to get dressed and go home for clean clothes." He pouted rubbing his ear.

"I told you, take some of mine." She pulled on her still slightly damp jeans.

"I'd rather bring some of my own stuff here if that's ok."

"That could work." He nodded. She pulled her boots on after throwing on one of his t-shirts.

"Talk to Alexis. I'll be back soon." She leaned down to kiss his cheek but froze when she saw the look in his eyes. He looked terrified. That was the first time she'd ever seen him like that. "I will be. I promise." She said and some of the fear melted away.


End file.
